Hybrid Theory
by hartman227
Summary: A boy is a crossbreed and lives a hard life because of the appearance of his body and struggles to survive in a world that hates him and his father's kind. Please R&R, flames accepted. Sorry but this is currently on Hiatus, due to my loss of direction.
1. Chapter 1 A Beginning Story

Hey, Hartman227 here.

I don't own digimon, but I do own, Blaize, Andrew, Mary, Sarah, and Shade.

This story is told from my point of view, or Andrew's point of view.

ry, and Sarah.

drew,ould be like to have a parent being a renamon_

One day, there was a boy who was born in St. Louis, Missouri. His mother's name was Mary, she was human. But his father on the other hand was named Shade, He was a Black Renamon. They named their boy Andrew, after St. Andrew. He was born with short black fur and the normal Renamon symbols tattooed on his thighs only in red and silver instead of purple. As he got older the fur filled in a little bit so now it covered his entire body including face. He also had Brown hair on top of his head that he straightened to cover his left eye. He had a hard childhood and was picked on a lot. In school his life was utter torture, kids laughing at him, making rumors that he was going to be taken away, but it all stopped when someone stood up for him, and he made a friend, a Renamon, named Blaize.

_At the School-age 9_

"You know that people are gonna take him away to cut him open." Said one human kid  
"Yeah, they're gonna cut his ass to bits" said his human friend

Andrew was only a few feet away and heard every word they said. "Stop saying that! Human-digimon pairs have happened before and they are not gonna take me away!" I shouted with tears in his eyes.

"AWWW, we made the baby digi-boy cry" they laughed out "come on let's get him" he said picking up a stick.

"Yeah let's get the baby!" said another picking up a metal rod on the ground.

Just as they were going to swing, both of the kids received a kick to the chest. As Andrew looked up he saw a small yellow flash then he appeared in front of him in a defensive position. This Renamon was defending him from these bullies, he realized with tears in his eyes.

"Are you hurt, can I help in any other way?" Said a caring voice "my names Blaize by the way."

"I'm ok, can you help me up… my legs won't work?" I replied "My names Andrew, nice to meet you" I said as he helped me up, wiping tears from my eyes.  
"Not to sound like I do not thank you for that but why did you help me? You could have easily joined not stopped them?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

He paused then said "well, you don't deserve to be beaten just because you're different, and I could sense that you were sad and alone. I used to be that way until I met some friends and my tamer."

"Well thank you for your help, um would you mind if you would come home with me I want you to meet my dad. He's a black Renamon!"

Just then a look of pure terror appeared on his face as he said, "a black Renamon? The accursed destroyer?"

"No, he's really a nice guy, he has not been in the digital world in 11 earth years (remember 1 month in the real world is 1 year in the digital world) so it can't be him you are thinking of." I said trying to reassure him.

The look of terror he had just had was replaced by a look of understanding as he said "well I guess I could meet him." As he finished the sentence a wry smile appeared on his face.

_Andrew's house_

_Change in POV: Blaize_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Andrew yelled as we entered the house

I heard a male voice call "Hey Andrew! Was school any better today?"

"Yeah, I made a friend named Blaize today!" Andrew said with a big smile on his face, it made me smile how much he appreciated what I had done.

I saw a young female figure step out, she was human, and Andrew's mom I guessed.  
"Mom! I heard as I saw Andrew run past and give his mother a hug "This is Blaize, mom, my new friend."

"Nice to meet you." I said as I extended a paw

She shook it without hesitation and said "very nice to meet you too and thank you for protecting my boy."

When she said that my body stiffened, I had not told her I did that, neither had Andrew.

She noticed, "I have the senses of a Renamon, it comes with living with two, and marrying one of them."

I relaxed only to see a sleek black figure step into the room, and to see Andrew's mom step away from him and moves to kiss the black figure, "Hi honey, *kiss* this is Blaize." She said pointing to me. She motioned for me to come forward and meet him.

I took a step forward and he stuck his hand out to me saying "nice to meet you Blaize, my name is Shade" with a smile on his face.

I shook his hand with a smile on my face, and said "Nice to meet you two sir."

"Well now that were all acquainted shall we go out on the porch for some lemonade?" said Andrew's mom

"Sure Mary. You know I love your lemonade." Shade said to his wife as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as they started to walk outside


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening Powers

Hey, Hartman227 here! I know it's only been a few days since I submitted the first story chapter, but I need to get this idea down on paper/word document.

I do not own Digimon or Bleach, but I do own Andrew, Mary, Shade, Blaize, and my good friend owns Vulpe.

So without further stalling for time I present, Chapter 2 of hybrid theory.

Chapter 2: Awakening Powers

_POV: 3__rd__ person_

The next few years went off without a hitch, with a friendship made that will last a lifetime, everything was easy to cope with. Blaize was the best and only real friend he had, at first he was not sure how to behave when he was around. So he just went with what Blaize said and did, no one had ever before been as friendly and protective of him before, except his dad and brother, but he hasn't seen him in years, and he missed him so much.

Finally came Andrew's 16th birthday and he finally got his license and a brand new Ford GT Mustang, same as his colored fur, black base color, and red detail, and all the metal details, like bumpers, mirrors, and the GT symbol on the front and back of the car, were made of silver. Of course that was not his only present, his older brother named Vulpe came into town from Japan, Vulpe was 2 years older than Andrew and of course very smart. The only difference was their appearance, Vulpe had blue, white, and black as his fur colors, and he also resembled his father and looked like a Renamon. First thing he did was go to get Midnight tacos from taco bell with Blaize, and Vulpe. Andrew was driving, so Vulpe was a little nervous to say the least.

Andrew looked back at his brother and said "hey watch the leather!" Vulpe's claws were starting to pierce the leather seats. "Sorry, just a little nervous that's all." Said Vulpe. Andrew's voice calling him back to reality from his trance. "A little? You're holding my paw and your claws are digging in now! OWW that hurts!" yelled Blaize suddenly in pain. "Sorry Blaize." Vulpe said as he released his paw "That's a little weird dude." Blaize continued.

As they pulled up to the taco bell Vulpe relaxed a little and went to get out of the car, and Andrew locked the doors before he could open it. "Hey what gives?" shouted Vulpe. "Yeah we are going through the drive thru to save time; I want to get home so I can spar with you." Replied Andrew, "Ok fine, we will go through the drive thru and I will spar with you after I give you my gift" Said Vulpe.

When they got home they all started to eat before even entering the house, Vulpe was first to finish (as always, he has always just inhaled food) so he went to go get the present from the trunk of his rental car.

_POV change: Vulpe_

"Man I can't wait to give him these, they cost me a damn fortune but this is the day he gets his full powers. So it's worth it." I said to myself, I took the wrapped gift from the trunk and closed it tight. As I turned to face the house I saw my Father open the door and walk out to his car, open the trunk and take out a long package wrapped and bound with leather, it was slim but I would say 5 feet in length. I said "Dad! What's that, I thought you already gave Andrew his present?" My father turned to me and said "this is not my gift but your grandfather's on your mother's side. All will be explained when we give him this, your mother knows exactly what to say. She has been reciting this speech for 12 years." I sighed and agreed to go back inside with him.

_**8:30 pm**_

As I walked through the door, Mom was already downstairs, and setting up the camera. (God she loved to take pictures) I thought to myself. As I walked into the living room with my dad and gift, Andrew stared at me intently as I walked to the couch across from him and sat down. My father walked to the sliding glass door and locked it, and turned to face me and said "you can go first." I nodded and said "Andrew in a half an hour you will get your full powers and these cost me a damn fortune because I had to go all the way to kitsune valley to get them. But they were more than worth it, they came out great and I hope you like them I said as I handed the wrapped package to him."

_Change in POV: Andrew_

I reached out and grabbed the gift my brother had just given me, it had a surprisingly large amount of weight to it, and I turned it over and slowly unwrapped it. What I saw took my breath away, inside the paper was a beautifully carved wooden box with Foxes running around the edges of the box and in the middle was a large Yin-Yang symbol that matched the colors of mine on my arm guards. (In case you forgot, Red and Silver) I grabbed the end of the box that slid open and pulled slowly, again what I saw was amazing. Inside the box was Stainless Steel plated armguards with Silver and Red Yin-Yang symbol on it. On the front of the guards was a thick metal band that resembled brass knuckles that were integrated into the guards. There was padding on the back of the band so as to not injure my knuckles. I turned them over and the material was not cloth but Red Leather, and instead of being made to fit a Renamon, they were made to fit a being with five fingers not three. My gaze shifted between the armguards and Vulpe rapidly. I could not move my arms enough to put them on, so Blaize, who was sitting beside me now, reached out and helped me get them on. They fit perfectly, and felt great, they were a little heavy but I could move my arms above my head and back down with ease.

"Thank you Vulpe! These are incredible, how did you afford these?" I manage to say. Vulpe replied, "Andrew, I think it's time to tell you about my mate. She is no ordinary Renamon, but she is a princess, her mother is the current ruler and she gave me the money to have these specially made for your birthday." I stared at him with disbelief; I could not say a word besides "congratulations! You left to go to college and came back with royalty as a mate!" My mother and father stood and congratulated him and asked when they are to meet her. He said "she is still in Japan; we are more accepted there because of the d-reaper incident."

"Alright my turn" my dad said to me, "Andrew this was left for you by your mother's father. It was handpicked for you and you alone. Now with this your hidden abilities will be awakened, you will slowly discover your potential and how to effectively use these abilities." When he was finished he handed the box to me and I slowly took the box and unbound the leather straps, and took off the leather covering, opened the box and my eyes widened, inside this box was a sword, but not just a sword but an amazing broadsword with a fox head at the bottom of the hilt acting as the pommel and the blade was stainless steel with what looked like jade symbols running up the blade. "that blade is called a zanpakuto a blade used by soul reapers that changes forms depending on if you call the blades name or not. This blade's name happens to be Haiburiddokitsune in English the Hybrid Fox. It was picked after I married your father because of your hybrid roots, and Vulpe we're going home with you, I already have the tickets bought for the family." Said my mother, Blaize looked utterly astounded that we were going to Japan out of nowhere. "Ok umm, I will have to call home to my mate and tell her to ready the guest rooms, but yeah I think we could make this work" Vulpe said in response to our mother.

Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one should be out within the next few weeks.

Vulpe walks in and waves me to come outside "Come on Bro we're playing Football! Dad, Blaize, and Mom against you and me!"

"Alright got to go, review please I am craving reviews! I want to know what you think, flames accepted! Alright that's about it. Till next time! Hartman out! PEACE!"

We run out!


	3. Chapter 3 First Blood

Hey, Hartman227 here I am starting this chapter on the 8th of November and don't know when it will be when I post this so just to give you a sense of when this was written refer to the first line.

I don't own Digimon or Bleach. (I hate this disclaimer)

First Blood

Back in Japan

The phone rang as Vulpe's mate was entering the Living room and she picked it up. "Hello Vulpe residence" she said. "Hey babe, my family just dropped a bombshell on me and they are coming home with me, so could you maybe get the guest rooms ready?" Asked Vulpe on the phone, "Sure Vulpe, so when should I expect you home?" she quickly responded. Vulpe paused for a minute or two, and said "About two days from now, I want to spend a little more time in America with my family and some old friends." Her smile faded as she said "ok, and when you get home we have something to talk about." Vulpe said his good bye and gulped as he hung up the phone.

_POV change: Vulpe_

I turned to my family and said after I had regained my composure, "Alright it's all set up, you are staying with my mate and I back in Japan, but since we have a few days, I suggest we maybe go out to dinner? Maybe at a restaurant we all like something that prepares food in front of you, possibly on a heated metal surface, something that rhymes with sobe's snakehouse?" Andrew smiled at his brother's insinuation at going to his and my favorite restaurant, Kobe's steakhouse. (For those who don't know it is a Mongolian barbeque that makes food in front of you and lights shit on fire, it's so cool! But I digress) "Alright you two we can go, but this time Blaize catches the shrimp" said my father. As this was said, Blaize developed a look that portrayed 2 emotions, nervousness, and happiness to be able to catch one of his favorite foods.

_POV change: Andrew_

So Blaize, Vulpe, and I got into my new car and I pulled out after checking my mirrors, (just got out of driver's Ed with my license, overly careful with my new car), and started driving right below the speed limit. I turned to Blaize who was in the passenger seat and asked, "So have you ever been to Kobe's steakhouse?" he just shook his head and asked "what is the food like?" I started describing the most delicious flavors of the meat, soup, and the rice and his face lit up like the sky in the countryside.

As I rounded a corner and looked for the familiar sign that told me that we had arrived at our destination. I heard my dad honk his horn and I looked into the rearview mirror, and saw him point left. I looked to my left and saw the parking lot that was in front of the restaurant. We pulled in and parked in two available spots that were adjacent to each other. We got out of the cars and started to walk towards the restaurant, and we saw a group of intoxicated human males exit the bar next door. As they caught sight of my father, brother, and best friend they started shouting at us that we don't belong here and that we should have stayed in our own world.

My father said to me "don't let these prejudice bastards ruin your birthday. We are here to celebrate your birthday and that's what we plan to do." This got the drunken idiots even more pissed off and they started shouting at us that we did not have any rights to… they were stopped short because my father phased in front of the one who said rights and grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him above his shoulders and said in a dark, disturbing voice that I had never even heard from him, his black Renamon side I guessed, and said "we have the same rights as you we are all citizens except for my eldest son who is a foreign and from Japan. So are you going to ruin his trip and be bad hosts to my son or are you going to clear out?" he asked in the same voice that had petrified the men standing in front of him. They did not answer and after a few seconds my father dropped the man on his ass and after that you could have cut the tension with a dull blade. As they regained their composure we had already entered the building and were seated quickly.

As we were served dinner, a chef came out to our table and asked us what kind of meat, rice, and noodles we would like. I ordered my favorite, Beef! The man went around the table and asked each person/Renamon what they would like, when he got to Blaize though, he was speechless and could not decide what he would like. So I ordered for him, shrimp and other seafood, and asked him why he had not known what he wanted to order. He responded quietly "because almost immediately before I met you for the first time I had just come from the digital world, I hadn't eaten any human food until I ate at your house and tried shrimp and salmon." We decided to leave it at that, and the chef was finished cooking our meal and we ate, talked, and laughed. When we were done we left a big tip and got up to leave. As we entered the parking lot, to my unfortunate surprise, the men who we "met" outside before we ate, were waiting for us and we saw beer bottles laying everywhere. Apparently they had continued their drinking spree and were even more aggravated then last time and immediately started to yell and scream at us to get back to our own world again. I sighed as the argument restarted.

As the argument continued I got into my fighting stance as one of the other drunks did the same, I felt a three fingered paw grab my shoulder and I looked up to find Vulpe standing over me as he said "don't give them a reason to call the cops" and then smirked as he said "or killed." Just loud enough for them to barely hear what he said. They did not like what he said because one of them pulled a switchblade from his coat pocket. He charged Vulpe when he was not looking, luckily I saw him coming and decided to put my new armguards to the test, I blocked the blade with my guard and it shattered against the digitine infused steel. And I swung my fist, with the brass knuckles on them, at his elbow ant I heard the cracking of bones as my fist connected. After a second to realize what had just happened he screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, I stood up, regained my composure, and walked to my car. I heard the feint sound of ambulance sirens coming, and smiled at the incident that the man would never forget.

When we were pulling out of the parking lot the ambulance got there and I opened my window to hear the diagnosis, what I heard I will never forget. The paramedic said "oh my god, this man has two compound fractures in his elbow and a broken radius and a slightly dislocated ulna! What could have done this!" I smiled again as I rolled up the window and left. On the way home Vulpe said "hey Andrew, umm thanks for the assist back there. For my **little** brother, you are pretty good in a fight. (He put a lot of emphasis on the word little) I probably would have ended up in the hospital if it weren't for you. So what I am trying to say is… thank you for saving me from my mates wrath, and that mans knife." I smiled at him and said "you're welcome Vulpe, for my **older** brother you suck in a fight" I said jokingly. He smiled and said "I could kick your ass any day in a fair fight." "You're on" I retaliated, "when we get to Japan I am going to kick your ass!" Blaize felt completely left out and just decided to say something random as hell "Pickled Cabbage!" both Vulpe and I said at the same time while turning our attention to the back seat "What….The….Fuck!"

Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter worked pretty hard on it and hope to see your reviews soon!

Vulpe: hey Andrew your forgetting something kind of important right? You know the most important people to you on this site?

Me: oh yeah! Sorry guys, special thanks to xWolvesReignx and Robert Donahue for the first reviews on this story, and I would like to thank the creator of Vulpe, Vulpesilenzioso. You guys made this story possible and I thank you, probably so do all the other viewers, but especially me.

Vulpe: That's better, you better thank my creator, or I will beat you senseless brother!

Andrew: WHAAAAAT?

Vulpe: I'm just kidding, so are we going to spar in the next one?

Andrew: maybe I guess you are going to have to just wait and see, won't you?

Vulpe: ARGH! Fine I will wait. Fuck I hate waiting.

THANKS FOR READING! See you next time!

Peace and remember keep on keepin on!


	4. Chapter 4 A Lover's Embrace

Hola, welcome to the fourth chapter of Hybrid Theory, I am your host Hartman227! Here with me is my brother Vulpe who is going to help me do a few things now and then. So don't be surprised if you hear from him instead of me, he might have to publish my stuff when he puts me in the hospital after sparring in the arena, back in the woods so no one sees us fighting, all night long!

Vulpe: don't worry! I won't hurt you that bad. I just need to keep my skills sharp for the upcoming chapter and the fight that will come soon after.

Me: Vulpe no spoilers! But yes there is a fight coming soon *shoots Vulpe an unappreciative look* but you are just going to have to find out when, where, and what happens during the fight for yourself by reading on! So here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4 A Lover's Embrace

POV: Andrew

Woke up in the morning still in my clothes from last night, a pair of red cargo pants, my red hoodie, and my faded print t-shirt, the only thing that was missing was my socks and my pair of silver encrusted combat boots. Which were now against the wall at the bottom of the bedside table that held the stand for my arm guards.

The entire day after that incident was just packing. I decided to take my favorite clothes. A pair of black faded print Affliction Jeans, a tribal print Fleece, a black hoodie with gold print around the hood, four different tribal print t-shirts, and three pairs of Black yin-yang printed cargo pants my colors of course for the yin-yang silver and red, as well as my pillow with a silk pillowcase. With the clothes spread out all over my bed, I started to pack them into my duffel bag. I quickly remembered I had to take the armguards and my newly acquired Zanpakuto, which was now hanging on my wall in its sheath.

I grabbed both and put them in a separate duffel bag and picked them both up and started down the hallway towards my brother's old room (which he was currently staying in). He was lying on his bed, awake, but just staring at the ceiling. He usually did this when he was thinking about something important or when he was nervous.

I decided not to bother him and kept walking down the stairs. As soon as I got to the bottom the phone rang. "Kitsune residence, Andrew speaking." I said as I answered the phone "hi, is Vulpe there?" a feminine voice responded over the phone. "Yeah he's in his room right now I will get him for you." I put the phone down and put my duffel bags down and ran up the stairs until I got to Vulpe's room, and he already had the phone off the hook and talking to her. "Damn it I forgot about his ears." I said as I remembered that he was more Renamon than human so he had a heightened sense of hearing.

I walked back down the stairs and I grabbed the duffel bags and walked out the front door. My dad was already at the car loading up the stuff we had packed already. I walked over and dropped the bags in the bed of the truck and my dad smiled at me and said "you know we are going back to kitsune valley after we get set at Vulpe's house right?" I looked at him astonished as I heard that I was going back to the place my father was from. "Really, what's it like there anyway? I mean I've heard rumors that it was one of the most beautiful places in the digital world but I never imagined I would be going there for myself." He just smiled even more and told me "It is one of the most beautiful places in the digital world, incredible place it is, now would be the time when the cherry trees are in full bloom, and the weather is perfect to walk around the town and get to know the place, or do some shopping, Your mother's favorite thing to do. I would bring a camera if I were you it is really a sight to behold your first time being there." He closed up the back of the bed and started to walk inside the house to get Vulpe. I followed him in, to get my camera, and see what mom was doing. I got to my room and dug through my piles of things I've accumulated over the years and found my digital camera.

I walked out of my room and walked down the hallway to my parent's room and found my mom on the bed with a photo album on her lap, she was so involved in the pictures that she did not even notice me come in. Then again I had picked up from my father and brother to walk near silently so it's not a surprise that she did not hear me come in the door. My foot caught a squeaky part of the floor and my mom was instantly jolted out of the picture and to my presence. She smiled as soon as she noticed it was me standing in front of her. She said "Come on over and sit down, I have a picture of you when you were little when we took our first trip to kitsune valley." I quickly made my way over to the bed and sat down next to her and looked on at the picture she was talking about. I was startled to find out that she was telling the truth and that I was sitting on top of my father's shoulders and he was standing next to a sakuyamon ,the queen I was told. I said "wow, is that the queen he is standing next to?" "Yes, yes it is, she was one of your father's oldest friends." She smiled as she spoke. "Well," she said as she got up "we better not keep your father waiting on us." "yeah lets go" I responded quickly as I stood with her and made my way out the bedroom door and down the stairs to find my father and brother making a few sandwiches, five to be exact, "wait your making five sandwiches? There are only four of us here." As I finished the sentence I heard footsteps coming from the bathroom walking down the hall.

"Blaize I did not know you were coming on this trip with us!" I said as soon as I saw his face. "You kidding I would not miss this for the life of me!" As he walked over to us he had a big smile on his face and sat down on one of the stools that we had at the counter island. My dad slid him a sandwich and he smiled and said "Turkey with lettuce, tomato, and mayo right?" "Wow good memory!" Blaize exclaimed taking a mouthful out of the sandwich. We just sat, and ate, in almost silence if it weren't for Vulpe cracking a bad joke every once and a while, you know the really bad jokes that are so bad that you just have to laugh at them.

So after we finished eating we all jumped in our respective cars and drove to the airport. We arrived about 30 minutes before our flight boarded. It gave us enough time to get through security and to the gate with 5 minutes to spare. We just talked for a while. This time gave me a chance to talk to Vulpe about the zanpakuto and its abilities. I discovered that I just needed to call its name and it would transform into its second stage and become more powerful. Finally it was time to board and we moved quickly and got to the first row of seats, I got an aisle seat because I don't like seeing the world pass by through the window.

We took off soon after everyone was seated. On the way I pulled out my silk pillow and put it behind me, the stewardess came by and asked if I would like to get a pair of headphones to watch Little Nicky, one of my personal favorite Adam Sandler movies, and a drink. I said I would like to watch the movie and I would take a mountain dew, my favorite. She brought me my drink and I sat back and watched the movie. Shortly after I found myself thinking about the fight I was just in. I thought about the fact I had severely injured someone who was intoxicated, but he was asking for it, no one fucks with my family. If found myself thinking smiling to myself. It worried me though that if he held a grudge than something bad would happen. I knew that my future held something important but I did not know what.

Soon I found myself asleep, and dreaming, about a figure that was standing in a dark room, there was a table, a light, and me in a chair. I looked around and I picked the figure out of the darkness, and as soon as I did a feminine voice came from the darkness and seemed to echo around the room. She seemed to fade into the darkness as I lost track of her, she said "That man whose arm you broke, right now he is telling the police a story you won't like and never happened. He will attack you and you need to be ready for this. Someone close to you will either live or die, it is up to you to determine which it is, and there is a very fine line between the two. If you're not careful you will lose that person." She finished as the room faded from existence, and as I fell, I woke up in a cold sweat, and we were starting our descent to Tokyo.

I rubbed my eyes as Vulpe said Andrew "hey look out the window. You can see the entire city from here." I sighed as I looked over and was amazed when the beauty of the city. I was speechless and was just waiting to land, still looking out of the window on a plane makes me sick, but I was going to be fine. We landed and we were met by Vulpe's mate Jyt (pronunciation-Jet) we got into the Black SUV and drove to his house. It was in the Shinjuku District, near a park, so I thought I would just go chill in a tree for a while. When we got there I unpacked quickly, took my sword, and arm guards. I strapped the sword to my back and the guards on my arms and told Vulpe where I was going and phased out of the room. (Ability I had picked up from my father's side of the family). I appeared in the middle of the park, there was an old stone building in the clearing, I decided to just climb into a tree and sit for a while.

When I had gotten up into the trees, I decided to just rest for a while. I needed to think about the dream, and the incident back home. I sat for about an hour when I heard some commotion down below me. When I looked down I saw a large red lizard like creature and a guy with goggles on his head running around like idiots, as well as a yellow figure standing against a tree watching them. Next to her was a girl about the same age as the guy, I would say about 16. They had not noticed me until I came out of the tree. But, one did notice me which caused me to come out of the tree, the yellow figure. As she noticed me, she stepped out into the clearing and took a fighting stance and said "come on out! I know your there don't make me hurt you!" As she spoke I noticed she looked like Blaize, she was a Renamon, and I grabbed the sword and strapped to my back and jumped down.

The other three gasped as they saw me, I guess it was the fact that they had not noticed I was there. The first one to speak was the girl, who instantly swiped a card through a device she had strapped to her belt. "Digimodify! Power blade activate!" I heard as I watched a broadsword materialize out of nowhere and land in the Renamon's hands. I sighed as I drew my zanpakuto and called its name, "Haiburiddokitsune!" I shouted as the blade turned into a more dazzling form. The blade its self was now black in color, with flames engraved up the length of the blade and kept its pommel. The blade had grown to about 6 ½ feet in length and was a straight Broadsword and was as light as a feather. She stared me down, and I returned the stare and we just stood there until she made a move she charged and swung to my left, I blocked it easily and countered with the pommel, I did not want to injure her too badly. When she was on the ground she waited for me to strike, I tapped her on the shoulder and said "need a hand" and held my hand out with a smile on my face.

She took my hand and gasped when she saw the guards and thought out loud "where did he get those only Renamon get those." I answered her question by taking off the hoodie and guards allowing them to see my silver fur. They all gasped again and I said laughing "will you please stop gasping before someone feints from lack of oxygen!" they stopped gasping and walked toward me and the red lizard asked me "why do you smell so weird, not human or digimon, but kind of both?" I answered "my father is a Renamon and my mother is human. You see they met when my mother was kidnapped and taken to the digital world by a myotismon and my father killed the myotismon and took her as a prize but fell in love with her and they conceived my brother first. He took after my father and I kind of got both of the genes, as you can plainly see." The Renamon looked shocked but the others just nodded their heads nervously.

"What that is not possible! How could a Renamon fall in love with a human? This is a disgrace of all the Renamon left in the digital world!" and with that I got increasingly angry with every word and suddenly felt the urge to put my arm guards back on, once I did I materialized a chest piece and greaves, (armored pants) also digitine in nature pure digitine. With blades coming out of the shoulders, shins, and the elbows and wrists there are spikes. The blades are removable, and they are sharp enough to cut a human in half but I don't have to use the full extent of the power of the armor. Just the fear element, because when I materialized the armor, it turned black as night, and red as blood. I grew large hooked claws and my voice dropped 2 octaves. When I spoke it was like the devil himself. With my newly acquired voice I said "that's my father you're talking about, and I will not stand for it, I have my honor and I will defend my father's at all cost." The Renamon took a fighting stance and asked "what the hell are you?" "Me? I'm just the spawn of a Black Renamon." A look of fear crossed her face as she dropped her stance and looked away. "I am sorry I did not know that" "Enough I don't want you to respect me because of **whom** my father is. But who I am, my father is a good person and is no different than any other Renamon, except he is feared because of the color of his fur." I said looking into her sky blue eyes, now clouded with either fear or some other emotion that she did not even realize she had.

At once my anger subsided and my armor dissipated. And she started to cry, the girl, boy and lizard ran to her. I walked over and she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. I wiped a tear from her cheek and helped her up and said "You are too beautiful to cry. You are making me feel bad, please stop crying." She seemed startled at my change of heart and smiled and hugged me and said "I am sorry for the things I said, just the thought that a human and a digimon scared me at first, but I am willing to compromise." Then she switched to a flirty tone and said "as long as I get to be next to you when we meet your parents and brother." Barely letting me out of the embrace she had me in. I smiled to myself as I realized "wow I have my father's charm for women." I said, "ok, I need to know your names if you will be coming home with me." "Well you already know Renamon" said the girl, "Please call me Jade." Renamon interrupted. "Ok, you already know jade, my name is Rika, that boy over there with the goggles on his head is named Takato, my boyfriend, and the red lizard is Guilmon, Takato's digimon." "nice to meet you all, now come on its getting late and my parent will be wondering where I am so we better start walking now if we want to make it back for dinner." Jade nodded and started walking with me, my arm around her, and Rika leaning her head on Takato's shoulders, with guilmon in the back of the pack, we walked home.

Well don't I have a way with women, don't I Vulpe?

Vulpe: yeah well, I met Jyt in a more romantic way.

AWW, that's because you're no good in a fight! HA!

Vulpe: oh yeah well, Try this!

*he pounces on me and holds my arms and legs down, as Jade comes in the room*

Jade: what are you doing to my soon-to be Boyfriend!

Vulpe: He's my brother we were fighting, and he said I am no good in a fight. I plan to prove him wrong.

Me: I already saved your sorry ass once, you said so yourself!

Vulpe: be quiet down there *hits me in the head with his tail*

Me: Cheap shot! Well anyway time to say good bye and thanks to all the readers!

Jade: make sure to review! We need to get more reviews, anonymous reviews accepted, same with flames! Now get off of my boyfriend *tackles Vulpe*

Vulpe: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!


	5. Chapter 5 An Unfortunate Reaction

Chapter 5 **An Unfortunate Reaction**

Hey, I'm back and better than ever! That little fight with Vulpe ended well, Jade put him in a headlock and he gave up when he could not move any further. Now he is just messing with me about having my girlfriend come to save me.

Vulpe: Yeah you needed your girlfriend to come save you, what a wimp!

Me: She is not my girlfriend!

Jade: I just feel safe next to him. He is a strong fighter and an even better friend. Is there something wrong with me defending a friend?

Jyt: Yeah! Is there something wrong with women fighting?

Me: Oh god here we go!

Vulpe: not what I meant… RUUN! *Vulpe phases out of the room*

Jade: wow, wimp. Anyway here is Andrew's next chapter

Me: enjoy!

I do not own digimon or bleach, and I owe my writing techniques to Renaki, XxXdragonmanXxX, and miscellaneous writers I have seen all over the web. The idea of a hybrid was found from Robert Donahue's story. Go read their stuff!

As we walked home, I started to learn that Jade and Rika were very close friends now, and that she used to be a cold heartless girl who treated Jade like crap. After a traumatic experience she turned and she and Jade became almost like a mother daughter pair. Her grandmother passed away and her mom is in a mental institution for almost overdosing on diet pills. So jade is her legal guardian until her mom comes out of the mental institution.

I was thinking about my life and how it was growing up with a Renamon as a parent, I think that rika has a better chance of being accepted by her peers with a digimon parent, than I did. In America digimon are treated as animals, but by some as third class citizens at best. There is a lot of prejudice toward us, but you know you just got to keep on going.

"So is it true?" I heard snapping out of my trance to see rika looking at me with a questioning look on her face. "Is what true?" I asked, "Is your father really a Black Renamon?" she asked as if I was an idiot. "Yeah it's true, and my brother is a mate to royalty, the princess of kitsune valley, Jyt." With this Jade stopped and just stared at the disappearing sun. "What's wrong mom?" Rika asked with a sense of urgency in her voice. "Nothing just I feel like I need to see this person." "Ok well let's keep walking then." I said as I realized what Rika just addressed Jade as mom.

We continued walking until we got to the front porch in which I stopped knocked on the door and waited with the group. I heard feint footsteps coming toward the door, had to be a Renamon, and nothing else could make so little noise. The door opened to reveal my father standing in the door way, "we were wondering when you would be back we already have dinner cooking." He said as he took notice to the group standing with me. "Hello my name is Shade and who are you? Excuse my bluntness but I need to know who I am letting into my son's house." He said in a respectful tone, "My name is Rika. This is my boyfriend Takato, his digimon Guilmon. Last but not least, this my step-mother Jade." He started to smile and said "Nice to meet you all. Come in we have enough food for all of you."

We walked inside and I leaned my sword against the door, but kept my arm guards on, just for effect and plus they just look so damn cool! "Well welcome to my brothers house. I said as we walked down the hall to the dining room." "Wow this is much nicer than the stone building I am staying in with Rika." She answered to my statement. "Wait what? What are you talking about? You mean to tell me you are staying in that 20x10 building in the park? With rika?" I asked astonished. "Yes we are staying in that building. We make do with what we have." With that we walked into the dining room and instantly Jade stopped and said, almost yelled, "Jyt? Is that you?" Jyt looked over at us and stood then ran to Jade and hugged her with all her strength. "Jade! I haven't seen you since you left for the real world!" "Wait what's going on? How do you two know each other?" "Jades my sister!" Jyt yelled. My mouth hit the floor when I heard this, "wow that means that Jade's royalty, and she is living in a 20x10 stone building in a park? While supporting a teenager?" "What? That's just not right, you are staying with us." Vulpe said. "now just deciding where to put you, my family is staying in the guest rooms, but there is a futon in the basement, and the couches in the living room, or you could double up in the rooms." Listing out options for the pair of girls.

Jade looked at me and said "well I will stay with Andrew and Rika where do you want to stay?" Rika waited for about a minute considering her options, and finally asked "does the basement have a lock on the door?" "No but we do have a study down there with a double bolted door, and a plasma screen and another futon." My brother said "Taken" Said rika literally immediately when he finished. With that I asked "So what's for dinner?" "Beef tenderloin" said my brother. I smiled and said "I will go check on it" as I stood and walked to the sliding glass door. I opened it and walked out. I was immediately hit by the delicious aroma of the cooking meat. I licked my lips, and opened the lid of the grill. It was starting to brown and would soon be ready. I noticed three tinfoil rapped sets of 10 red potatoes that were cut into slices, not all the way through, with pepper, garlic salt, and season all on them. A recipe I picked up from a friend, John, I shook my head as I remembered my old human friend who disappeared 9 years ago in the September 11th attacks on the world trade center. A tear ran down my face as I remembered losing my friend and burying an empty coffin, no one could find his body. 

I was so deep in my memories that I did not even hear the door open. Jade walked through the door and walked up behind me and grabbed me into an embrace from behind and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I tried to turn but I already knew who was standing behind me, "Jade" I said wiping the tears from my eyes, "when did you come out?" "Oh just long enough time to see you crying and walk over and hug you, by the way why were you crying when I came out?" She asked as she released me and we sat down in one of the chairs, she was on my lap. I began to recount what happened to my friend John, "well 10 years ago, in America, a terrorist group attacked the world trade center, where my friend John was, he was visiting New York and went to see the place. He got separated from his parents and disappeared into the building and the crowds. When the first plane hit, everyone ran screaming, except for john's parents, who were looking frantically for him. They never found him, and left as soon as the second plane hit. After the second plane hit, I remember watching the news broadcast of people just jumping out of the windows, the smoke coming from inside the building, the screaming. When the building collapsed no one found John's body among the rubble." I looked over to Jade who now had her head on my shoulder, crying. "I'm sorry if this story made you upset, if you would like I will stop." I said "no, finish please I want to know you, your past, and your pain better." I nodded my head and continued, "We had a burial, but john's body was not present. We were forced to bury an empty pine box, in an unmarked grave. He was my best friend, and I lost him when I was 6 years old. The next few years were hell, living with the constant remarks about my fur, bone structure, and clothes. One day, I was about to get into a fight with a few bullies. They were 2 years older than me, and I was out numbered. I saw a yellow flash," I said a smile appearing over my face "and I heard the screams of the bullies as they turned tail and ran. I looked up to see a friendly looking Renamon staring at me. I told him my name and he told me his, Blaize. We became the best of friends. Now that friendship holds strong as ever and now I have you." She blushed and said "That was the nicest thing anyone of the opposite sex has ever said to me, thank you. For what you said and for telling me that story even though it hurt."

"I was glad to tell you, you are a great friend and I don't know what I would do if I saw you get hurt. I swear on my life that I will not let anyone hurt you. Not a single finger will touch you as long as I am here by your side." She just smiled and said "Come on watch the food, I'm hungry and if you let it burn I think your brother will have a stroke. He looks like he is dying of hunger." I looked in to see Vulpe holding his belly with an uncomfortable look on his face. I laughed and sniffed the air and said "the meat and potatoes are done." Jade got up and I walked over to the grill and picked up all the food and put it on the platter and took it inside. Vulpe's face instantly lit up and we all rushed to the dining room. The seating went like this, the head of the table was Shade (dad), to his right was Mary (mom), and to her right was Vulpe, his right Jyt, Her right Takato. The other side, on my dad's left was me, my left Jade, to her right Rika, and at the end was Guilmon.

We sat and talked, except for Blaize, Rika, Takato, Guilmon, and Jade. We were talking mainly about past family holidays, experiences, trauma all the normal catching up talk. I noticed the silence at the other end of the table and turned to Jade and started to ask her about the adventures she had had here in Japan, and the digital world, particularly Kitsune Valley. She started at the beginning when she came to Japan and all the way to the D-Reaper. Then Rika piped up and told about her Grandmother's sickness and passing and started to tear up, Jade finished the story with the funeral, and went on to the deep depression of Rika's mother and her ending up in the mental institution. "Then Rika was almost placed in a foster home. I could not bear the tears that I saw every night from her, and I decided to reveal my presence to the world and become her legal guardian. I was helped by Yamaki from Hypnos and he pushed my papers through quickly and I became her Mom." She looked down at Rika who now had stopped crying and was looking up at her Digital Vixen mother. I smiled at the sight, and said "well Vulpe bought dinner, I bought Desert." I stood up as the group looked at me with speculation. I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer and pulled out a cake that I had bought while I was going to the park, I passed an ice-cream shop and saw this cake in the freezer.

I walked into the Dining room with the plates, forks, and cake in hand. I put the plates and forks down and the cake down last, the Cake had Yellow foxes running the perimeter of the cake a yin-yang symbol in the center. (Perfect for a family of Renamon) Everyone gazed in amazement and I said well are you going to just look or are you going to take a piece. Dad was the first to cut the pieces and give them to each of the group. We ate the cake in about 10 minutes and everyone had smiles from ear to ear on their faces. "Well I don't think I am the only one, but I am tired and am going to go to bed." Jyt said standing. We all looked at the clock to see it was about 7:45 and instantly Takato and guilmon yawned in unison and my father stood and said "come on I will take you home". They nodded in appreciation and my father grabbed their shoulders and asked "what is your address?" they told him and they were gone. Everyone else in the room looked at each other and we went to our respective rooms. Except rika who asked "Mom, can I sleep in your, and Andrew's room tonight, new house and all?" I smiled and looked to Jade who was looking at me as if asking permission. I nodded and Jade turned to Rika and said "Sure, come on we need to get to bed." Rika smiled and walked to the stairs. We looked at each other and sighed. We followed in suit, when I got to our room, Jade and Rika settled in quickly. I decided to take a shower, and grabbed a towel, my tribal print t-shirt and my Lounge pants from my dresser and left the room. After my shower I came in and noticed that Rika took Jade's bed so she ended up sleeping on the floor. I shook my head and walked over and picked up Jade and laid her on my bed, moved the blankets over her and a faint smile appeared on her face. I climbed on top of the blankets and rolled over and went to sleep.

POV change: Jade

My eyes opened and I noticed I was on something soft and I felt something around my waist. I looked down to see two Silver furred arms draped around my waist. I looked back to see Andrew with his body pulled so close to mine. I smiled and decided to lie there for a little longer. I noticed how safe and good I felt laying there next to him, and after a few minutes I looked at the clock. It was only 5:30 I looked over at Rika and saw she was still sleeping, smiled and phased out of the room and downstairs to see my sister making an amazing breakfast, Bacon, eggs, Pancakes, and All kinds of Juice and coffee. I said "nice to see you pursued you culinary dreams Jyt." She damn near jumped out of her fur. She turned and said "God Damn it. Jade how many times have I told you don't sneak up on me like that. Why are you up so early? You used to sleep till noon in the palace." "Well I usually train in the mornings but I decided to take a break today." A smile crept across my face as I remembered just laying there in Andrew's arms. Jyt saw me smiling and asked "ok why are you so happy this morning?" "Well, when I went to sleep last night I was laying on the floor, when I woke up this morning, I was in Andrew's bed under the blankets. Andrew was next to me and had his arms draped over my waist. I just felt so safe and so good just laying there. And last night he told me that he would never let anything hurt me or Rika. Jyt, I think I am in love but I don't know if he could love me back." I said dropping my head a little at the end. "Well when you first met what how did you act and what did you do?" she asked me with a caring voice "I attacked him." I replied. "Oh shit that is not a good way to start a relationship, then what happened?" "He pulled his sword and I charged him with my own sword and he parried it and hit me with the pommel of the sword. I waited for the final blow that never came, I just felt a tap on the shoulder and I stood up and asked him what he was. He told me that he was the spawn of a human and a Renamon, and I insulted his father. He materialized digitine armor from his arm guards, and his voice dropped about 2 octaves. He spoke as if the Devil was speaking through him." She just looked on in amazement as I continued, "He said that his father was a **black** Renamon and that he wanted respect for him not for who his father was." When I finished the story, she was amazed, she said after about a minute "you know he could have just finished the fight right then, he was tapped into his Black Renamon side. He was very unstable and likely to kill anything in the immediate vicinity. But his normal, sane, human side took over again and he spared your life. I would be willing to bet that it was out of love that he spared your life." I smiled at the thought and thanked her and walked up to take a shower. I grabbed the shampoo and towel from the things that we had gathered from our previous home and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower to hot let the water heat up. I took off my arm guards, and stepped in. the water felt so good, and I just let my body enjoy the heat and the water.

POV change: Rika

My eyes opened to the sound of running water, I stood slowly and started toward the door. I got to the bathroom door and heard the faintest sound of moaning. I recognized the voice, it was Jade. (I think of her as just my friend, and digimon partner at times like this because it seems weird to think of her as my mom when I hear or walk in on her masturbating.) I sighed and walked downstairs. On the way down I started to smell cooking bacon. I smiled at the familiar aroma and walked in the kitchen. I saw my Aunt Jyt standing in the kitchen and I said "wow that smells good, what did you do to get that smell?" My aunt turned around and smiled at me and said "Hello to you Rika, and to answer your question, I add cinnamon to the pancakes, salt to the bacon and eggs, as well as a little bit of either Jack or cheddar cheese to the eggs." I smiled and said as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room "that sounds good, tell me when to wake the rest of our screwed up family." "What do you mean?" my aunt asked. "well your sister was sleeping in the same bed as your husband's brother, I don't want to know if they did anything, now she is up **enjoying** her shower, I heard commotion from Shade and Mary's room, Blaize started crying out in what seemed like pleasure, and I don't want to know if I heard another noise from your room." With that she blushed heavily enough to be seen through her fur. "You know what," I continued "Scratch that, we just have a sex crazed family." I finished with a smile.

After about 15 minutes, Jyt told me to go wake up everyone. By this time the water stopped running and people started stirring. I got up and walked upstairs and went into my mom's room. She was drying off and her fur was sticking right to her skin. I sighed and walked in, she turned around and you could see right down to her exposed breasts and vagina. I sighed again and walked to the dresser that Andrew used and grabbed a tribal print t-shirt and cargo pants. My mom grabbed her own underwear, she did not usually need it but when going to special occasions, she dressed up. I gave the clothes to her and she got dressed. The cargo pants did not fit right away so I found d thin black and gold tribal belt that went with the shirt, gave it to her, and I told her to be downstairs for breakfast in about 5 minutes.

The rest of the family was less of a naked experience and half-way normal. I walked back to my room that I shared and saw that Andrew was already up, barely awake after yesterdays small ordeal. He was getting a little help from Jade with his clothes, he got dressed but Jade helped him get the clothes out of the drawer and threw them to him. He slowly got up and went to his duffel bag and pulled out a monster energy drink and chugged it in about 30 seconds flat. Andrew walked over to jade, put his arm around her and they started walking out of the room towards me, I said "just in time for breakfast come on you two." Jade smiled and supported Andrew on his way down the stairs. I walked to the table and pulled out two chairs and sat in mine. The food was spread all over the table. The aroma was driving me crazy. Finally Jade and Andrew sat down and everyone was here. Blaize asked Andrew "Hey dude why are you so tired? I've never seen you so wiped out. I looked over to Andrew for his response. Andrew rubbed his eyes and said "last night I could not sleep so I went out with some of my cash and went to any mall that was still open. I went in and bought some stuff, first I bought this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long narrow box. He handed it to Jade and she took and opened it carefully. When she saw what was inside she gasped and nearly jumped into his lap and hugged him with all her strength. "This is beautiful! Where did you find this?" she asked "I found it at a jewelry shop in one of the malls around here. It reminded me of you so I bought it for you." He replied. She took the object out of the box and let the light from the windows hit the stone so perfectly. It was a pendent with a jade base yin-yang symbol on it, with black and regular diamonds used for the white and black parts, with a white gold chain. She put it on immediately. "I also got something from a leather working store." He said as he pulled out a brown cardboard box and handed it to jade. She took it and opened it, she smiled and pulled out two green dyed leather arm guards that resembled her old ones, except for the fact they were green, and leather, from the box and replaced her old ones with the new ones.

She smiled and turned to Andrew and said "thank you Andrew, how do I look?" "You look great, even more beautiful than before." He replied with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and said "thanks for the gifts, but that is for what you said." He smiled as he seemed to get more energy from that monster he drank. With that out of the way we all ate quietly except for the occasional "MMMMMMMMM!" from the entire table. When we were finished Mary offered to do the dishes, and before we could reply, she had already started picking up the plates and other dishes and taking them to the sink.

POV change: Andrew

"Well I guess we could either walk around town or we could go relax in Shinjuku Park." I said thinking out loud. Everyone voted for the park, it would be nice to get out of the house. We asked my mom if she wanted to go but she said she would rather just relax inside today. We nodded and I grabbed my sword, arm guards, and my black and red tennis shoes. We all left the house together and walked down the street towards the park. I walked with jade's head on my shoulder and rika called Takato to meet us there. Shade walked in front, followed by Jyt and Vulpe and Blaize. We were in the back. When we got to the park we found Takato and guilmon waiting for us. I felt amazing without the hoodie, my fur kept me plenty warm and I was happy with my friends and family. My dad found a nice spot under a tree to sit in, Takato and rika sat in the tree my father was sitting under, and Blaize played with Guilmon, despite his age, he is very immature at times, but that's why I like him so much. Vulpe and Jyt were lying over by the edge of the clearing and jade and I walked over to another tree and sat down together. She was the first to speak "You know you did not have to get me these gifts." "I know," I said, "but I wanted to. You are very special to me and I want to treat you like it." She smiled and moved closer. I turned my head to her and looked her into her beautiful eyes that I first fell in love with. I smiled as our lips moved ever closer. Right at the last minute she turned her head and said nervously "I can't do it I just can't do it. I just need time to think." With that she faded into the shadows, I sighed and picked up my sword, yelled its name and the sword came to life. I decided to practice my techniques and fighting skills. I walked over to another clearing and just stood there for a minute, trying to find something to fight with. I found nothing so I just walked to a tree and stood in my usual fighting stance and struck the trunk with my sword. It cut clean through, the tree fell toward me! In my head I heard a voice say "Flash step!" I repeated what I heard quietly and instantly I was across the clearing. I heard the tree hit the ground, and as I looked back I saw my father running toward the fallen tree. I realized that he could not see me and I walked farther out into the clearing. He finally reached me and asked me "what happened?" I replied calmly "I was practicing with my sword and cut the tree in half with one slash. The tree fell toward me and I said 'flash step' and was across the clearing away from the tree." "Well you should be more careful you don't know what power you now hold." He said and with that he went back to the tree he was sitting under.

POV change: Jade

I was just running I don't know where I just had to think. Tears streaming down my face as I ran, my fur stuck to my face from the tears. I jumped into a tree and just sat there. I had been sitting for about two minutes before I heard a large crash. I looked in the direction of the noise and it was the clearing my friends were. My heart ached and I feared the worst. I ran back as fast as my legs could carry me fearing what I would see. When I entered the clearing everything was exactly as I left it. I wondered what the noise was and I looked over to see Andrew with an axe chopping a downed tree to smaller pieces. I sighed in relief and walked over to him. "Was that you who made that crash?" He looked up at me and said "yeah. I swung my sword and cut cleanly through the trunk." He held a stern face and a strong look but in his eyes I could see I really hurt him. He turned back to the tree and kept chopping. He was holding back tears as he chipped away at the tree. I hung my head and walked away. I sat against a tree on the far side of the clearing. I looked around and saw Rika looking at me from the tree. She jumped down and walked across to me and sat next to me and asked, "So what's the deal with you and Andrew? I thought you liked him." I sighed and said, "I do, but I just could not bring myself to the point that I would kiss him. I mean I met him what a day ago? So I know he likes me, but I don't know if only the Renamon side likes me for a breeding tool or if he really loves me." Rika looked into my eyes and said "Jade, have you seen the way he looks at you? I have and I know he does not see you as a breeding tool and that he genuinely loves you with every fiber of his being." I thought about it for a moment before I responded. "Rika I don't know if you're right but I do know that I love him back. So I think I have some things to think about." "I'm glad I could help mom, and you know I think he might make a good step dad." She said. I froze at the thought of my step-daughter deciding who I was going to marry, and giving me approval before I even considered it. But it's not like that never came to mind. The moment I saw him I knew that there was something special about him. But I could not tell what. "Excuse me I need some time alone." With that Rika got up and left me to my thoughts.

POV change: Andrew

I was fighting to keep my emotions bottled up. I could not let them see me like this and I was just going to keep chopping wood so I could make something from the splinters. I usually carve as much as possible, but you know it takes a while to get the wood, sharpen the knife and actually carve it. But now I had my sword, blades on the armor or just a knife that I would have to look for. So I was going to carve as much as possible, maybe use the fire pit out back at Vulpe's house. I just kept working, I was so tired, but I couldn't stop. Not now, not until that rejection was out of my head.

About an hour later my arms gave out and I decided to take a break. I got up and walked away quickly so that I could get a little bit of a break so where no one would find me, I did not want to be around other people right now. I started running as soon as the adrenalin kicked in, I ran as hard, and as far as my legs would carry me. Finally my legs gave out near a small lake. I sat next to the lake for a while. Suddenly I noticed a kind of fog rolling in really fast. I looked around and I could not see anything. My eyes panned left and right for any sign of movement. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I fell to the ground. I got up quickly and reached for my sword, but I had left it back at the clearing. "Crap, I am fairly defenseless now." I thought out loud. "Yes you are human. Now you will die!" I heard from behind me before I phased about thirty meters to my left. I turned to face my assailant. It was a kuwagamon, a giant flying beetle. He turned quickly to face me and charged again, I rolled out of the way and jumped and hoped that I could use my dad's attacks. I shouted "Diamond Storm!" and nothing happened. I hit the ground hard, and got up slowly. He laughed as he said "stupid human! That attack belongs to a Renamon! You will die and I will own this world! No one will survive my killing spree your family will he first." my blood boiled and my arm guards glowed and started to turn into the armor. My legs grew to the form of a Renamon and my fangs started to come in, the armor was finished and by the time my body had finished growing the kuwagamon had shielded his eyes to keep from being blinded. I took a deep breath and said, "You will hurt no one, evil one. I will feast on you data and you will not leave this forest." The kuwagamon looked stunned at the fact that a human stood before him just moments before and now this armored black Renamon stood before him. He snapped out of his trance as soon as I threw a blade at him and cut one of his arms off. He howled in pain as the blade returned to its place on my shoulder. "You will listen when I address you bitch!" I said. He growled and charged I jumped and tried to get the blade off of my shoulder again but he caught me by my shoulder with his jaws. I yelled out in pain as he rammed me in the ground and jabbed me in the thigh with his claws. I took my blades from my legs and jammed them into his chest. He holed as the blades extended and pierced his digital heart. He fell to the left and dissolved into data. I had just absorbed the first bit of data as the data absorption process took me off my feet and knocked me out cold. I reverted to my human form and blacked out.

POV change: Jade

I was thinking about how much I seemed to hurt Andrew and how I should apologize to him for it. But my thoughts were cut short as a scream erupted from the other side of the clearing from where Andrew was chopping wood. I got up and started to run over to the side I heard the scream come from. When I got there Andrew was gone and there was the axe and sword leaning on a tree. It was marked probably so Andrew could find his way back. I thought to myself that he was starting to cut into trees so he could find his way back. His instincts were kicking in and he did not even know it, there was a biomerged digimon in the area. I sprinted to where my instincts were telling me the digimon was. I finally found the spot and I started to look around until I came across a body lying on the ground. I ran to the body. It was Andrew, he had a bad wound in his leg and blood was seeping from the open wound. I looked at his body to look for any other wounds and tears came to my eyes as I saw a jaw mark on his shoulder from a kuwagamon. I felt like this was my fault. If I had not turned and ran from him then he would not have started chopping the wood to try to mask the emotional pain he was experiencing. He never would have left the group and looked for solitude. He never would have been attacked if I had just been more open to a relationship with him. I cried as I put more pressure on the wounds. He was human, but part Renamon so his healing abilities should be faster than a normal human's. But I did not know when this would heal, so I gently picked him up and whispered into his ear "don't worry Andrew, I won't drop you, everything will be fine." I started running back the way I came until I reached the clearing. I was greeted by a startled father and brother. They gasped as they saw Andrew in my arms. Shade instantly ran to me and looked over his body seeing the blood seeping out of the wounds. Vulpe asked me "who did this? I am going to skin them alive!" "Andrew already did that! It was a kuwagamon, a big one from the nasty bite he gave Andrew." Jade said as she started to tear up, "and it's all my fault. If I had just been open to a relationship with him then maybe this never would have happened." I started to sob into my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Andrew reaching up to me and said "it's not your fault, it's no one's fault. I went off, I did this to myself. Don't feel bad for me, just help me back up after I fall." And with that he blacked out again and his hand slid off my shoulder and down my arm. I took what he said to heart and stood back up, still carrying him and said "I will take him to the hospital. They will know what to do. Stuff like this happens a lot more here than in America." They nodded as I phased out.

POV: Vulpe

"Dad? How are we going to tell mom?" I said as we started to leave with Takato, Rika, and guilmon. We had to carry Rika and Takato. Jyt and Guilmon were still awake enough to walk on their own, and Blaize had gone home early because he got the urge to play Call of Duty Black Ops on my Xbox, I told him it was fine. "Well, I guess that we will just have to come out with it and say Andrew was attacked by a digimon and is in the hospital." I looked down at rika who I was carrying in my arms. She was smiling and had her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kept walking. We got to the house after about 5 minutes. Mom was waiting on the couch, by now it was about 7:45ish. It was during the summer so the sun was going down. We walked in the door and were greeted by mom with a kiss. She noticed that the group was short 2 people and dad was carrying Andrew's sword. She asked "where are Andrew and Jade?" Dad and I exchanged nervous glances and he said "honey, Andrew was attacked by a wild kuwagamon and is in the hospital." She fell down on the couch and looked as if she had been shot. He told me to go put rika and Takato and guilmon in Andrew's room. Then call Takato's parents and tell them that they were sleeping here tonight.

I took Rika and Takato and put them on the bed and cot, guilmon slept next to Takato on the floor. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Dad had calmed mom down enough that he could tell her that she should get some rest and could come to see Andrew tomorrow morning. He turned to me and said "Vulpe you stay here with your mother. She needs to sleep. I will go to the hospital to sit there with Jade." I nodded and took my mother's hand and led her up the stairs and took her to her room and went to my room. I watched some TV for a while because I could not sleep knowing that my brother was in the hospital and in danger of dying.

POV change: Jade

I appeared in the waiting room, scaring a few people, and ran to the receptionist and said "my friend got into a fight with a digimon and got hurt pretty badly. He has a broken tibia and two large wounds on his leg and shoulder." She looked up at the end and gasped at what she saw. She stood and told me to follow her. We walked through a set of double doors and went into a vacant room down the hall. I laid Andrew down on the hospital bed and she called the doctor as she cleaned the wounds. The doctor walked in and started to say "what is the proble…" he was cut short and ran to the bed and asked how this happened. I told him the story and he nodded as he heard the story. He quickly bandaged the wounds as I was telling the story. He hooked him up to a bunch of machines and an IV. After about another minute the doctor left and said "if his condition changes hit the button on the wall". I just sat there for about 3 minutes alone. I just sat there and cried a little bit. I stopped as soon as I heard a knock at the door. I turned around in time to see a black figure walk through the door and close it behind him. It took me a second to recognize his face, it was just shade. I relaxed and told him everything the doctor said and did. He nodded and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes before I asked him "how did you end up having a romantic relationship with a human?" He just smiled and said "what you're not realizing is that when you love someone you will do anything for that person and you can never love another person the same way. I fell in love with her body, but then I started to love her for her. Not just what she is for." I nodded in approval and understanding. He just put his paw on my shoulder and said "you will know what I mean soon enough. I've seen the way you look at Andrew and I've seen how he looks back at you. I see nothing but pure love, but in your eyes shine your confusion. You don't know how your mother will take it when she finds out you've married a human." I looked at him and asked "how did you know that?" he rolled his eyes and said "I'm a black Renamon! I know more than you could ever comprehend." I smiled and said "thank you for everything you are doing for me and rika." He smiled back at me and said "as long as you love my son and he loves you, you are like a daughter to me." I smiled at the thought and said. "I never knew my father, he died in a war." He pulled me into a hug and said "I'm sorry for your loss but I love you like a daughter, you have a family who loves you for who you are." I hugged him back and whispered "thank you Shade." He replied "call me dad".


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunt

Hey I'm back, sorry it took so long to update this but I have had a lot on my plate. I have now had to write the female perspective, if they are not as good as before than forgive me, my girlfriend dumped me, she wrote them.

The Hunt

_POV: Jade_

I opened my eyes to a familiar face, I knew the face but I could not place it with a name. Slowly my vision came into focus and I started to realize that I was lying on the floor. I sat up slowly and saw Shade standing over me.

I stood up and he smiled at me, he said "good morning sun-shine. Breakfast?" as he held out a tray with pancakes, bacon, and eggs on it.

I laughed to myself and thanked him as I took the tray. We both sat down and I noticed Andrew's vitals had slightly elevated. But I just shrugged and went back to eating. Shade watched intently as I ate the hospital food slowly. About 10 minutes later I had finished and was sitting and staring intently at Andrew, his chest slowly rising and falling, and because of the extreme trauma he could not wear a hospital robe only his jeans were on him. His fairly muscular frame started to look more impressive, like it was growing, it was enticing, "wait, what am I thinking? He's in a coma." I thought to myself. I shook my head and looked at shade, "when is the rest of the family getting here?" I asked, "Oh, I talked to them on the phone about an hour ago, they will be here in about 15 minutes." He replied. I nodded and looked at the clock. It was about 11:45. I thought to myself, "Hopefully he will be awake so I can tell him."

_POV: Andrew, Status: Coma_

I shook my head and looked around. The place I was in was bleak, and grey.

"Andrew" said a disembodied voice coming from the fog "stand."

I slowly stood up and searched the fog for the source of the voice. "No need to look for me, I'm right here." I heard from behind me.

As I turned around I saw a black kitsune standing there. She was about 7ft 9in and had emerald green eyes. From what I could tell she was doing the exact same thing I was, sizing up the entity before her. My instincts took over and I bared my teeth and stared at her with an unfailing gaze. She returned the gaze with an icy cold stare that sent chills down my spine. She did not move, just watched. We held the stare until I tired of it and asked "where I and who the hell are you?"

"This is the Void, where all spirits are judged whether their time has come or not, and if so then they are sent to an appropriate afterlife based on their beliefs." Replied the creature in front of me

"Well that answers one of my questions, now who are you?" I asked again

"I, I am hybriddokitsune your sword, and i am here to warn you of the impending death you face if you do not dispose of the poison now coursing through your veins." she said in a calm monotone that seemed to echo through the void.

"What poison? Is this why I am in a coma? How do I cure it? How long do I have?" I asked her frantically

"The poison is on the kuwagamon jaws, when it bit you it transferred the poison into your blood stream. It is slowly eating away at your bones, because it was specially designed to kill hybrids, namely you." she said with a little more urgency toward the end.

"Again I ask, how long do I have?" I asked as calm as possible in this position.

she closed her eyes and turned her head down to her left, after about 30 seconds she replied "you only have about 24 hours. But, I can cure you, but it will come at a great cost."

"What are the draw-backs?" I asked cautiously. She replied, "It will alter the cellular construction of your bones, muscles, and hair and fur. It will also slightly change the structure of your bones. To look more like mine, I would be melding your DNA with my digital equivalent." I considered it for a moment, before saying "do it." As my vision faded once more, and again there was darkness.

_POV: Jade_

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal 2 humans and 3 Renamon. I recognized them quickly as they walked through the door, and they were carrying a duffel bag. Jyt, Blaize, and Vulpe were in lead, followed by Rika and Mary. Mary started to cry when she saw Andrew, I walked over and hugged her and tried to console her. Blaize walked over to his friend's side and took the flowers he had bought on the way here and put them in a vase next to his bed. I thought I caught him doing the sign of the cross and saying the Hail Mary, but he was not Christian. I just smiled in the thought that he had finally found something to believe in. Vulpe and Jyt walked toward Andrew and just stood and held silence. After about 10 minutes Mary had stopped sobbing and sat with Shade, Jyt and Vulpe sat over on the window, and rika sat next to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked at rika, who looked at me with a look that basically said "I'm all ears". I smiled and looked at my step-daughter's face. I just said, "I'm fine but I appreciate the fact that you are here." She nodded and said "you've been my friend longer than my mom. I'm always going to be here in the good and bad times whether you like it or not." I smiled and laughed to myself. Then I thought I heard a low groan. I looked at the bed and saw Andrew starting to sit up. I gasped and almost jumped across the room. He looked at me and said, "Hello beautiful, did you miss me?" I laughed and said "you bet I did and if you ever do something like that again I will rip your balls off." Joking at the end of course, everyone laughed and I leaned over and kissed him, he looked surprised for a moment before returning the kiss. Vulpe, Jyt, Mary, and Shade all kissed their spouse, and Blaize looked at rika who raised their eyebrow in consideration, before saying "maybe some other time when I want to make Takato jealous." Blaize smiled and said "I wasn't immediately considering that but I appreciate the gesture." All the making out was ended by gunfire coming from the hallway, followed by a voice that said, "Come on you Mother Fuckers! I'll take you all on! Yeah, take thaa… OH SHI!" he was cut short by an explosion that shot him through the door.

Andrew was instantly out of the bed, still wearing nothing but his jeans, I thought that his fur looked as if it had become fairly thicker, and maybe he was an inch taller? But I brushed it aside as Andrew cocked his head in confusion.

_POV change: Andrew_

I thought I recognized the person on the ground, but just barely. It seemed like I had seen him a long time ago. I walked closer until I stood over the person. The man's eyes opened and I smiled, it was John, my old friend who I thought had died in the September 11th attacks on the world trade center. I reached my hand down to him he narrowed his eyes and cautiously took my hand. I pulled him up and pulled him into a bro-hug. I said "good to see you man, how long has it been? 10 years?" a face of a great realization appeared on his face as he said "wait. No can't be, Andrew? Andrew Masters?" I smiled and said "yeah that's me, so how are you John?" he grabbed my shoulder and said "it's great to see you too, and I will be better when we get out of here." "Why do we need to get out of here?" I asked. "I will explain later, but some people called hybrid hunters are here to do exactly what their name implies. I believe that is you."

My dad picked up the duffel bag and threw it at me while saying "Andrew Heads up." I turned and caught it. I set it on the bed and unzipped the bag. Inside were a tribal print gray shirt, a black hat with pure silver designs on the front and back, my arm guards, my sword, and a first aid kit. I pulled the shirt on and found my shoes in the corner of the room. I laced them up and tied them tight, slipped on the guards and slung the sword over my shoulder, and I put the hat on backwards. John double checked his gear and we exited the hospital room. We walked down the hall and encountered a squad of enemy troops. John was very effective with his side arm, we reached the elevator, we were on the 3 floor, and we hit the button and a hostile opened a door and grabbed john. John then proceeded to grab the attackers head and flip him over his shoulder and shooting him dead between the eyes in mid air. We were all speechless. He just sighed and walked into the elevator. We followed in suit, when we hit the lobby we quickly moved to the exit. I found my car parked in the parking lot. I looked to my dad who gave me a confused look. I asked out loud, "Okay now how did this get here, last I heard it was in the states?" Blaize said "I had it flown here, mainly because we needed some wheels to get around the city for once." I nodded and said "fair enough, we are going to need to get out of here ASAP. Blaize, Vulpe, John, your with me. Dad, you take mom, Jyt, and Rika back to the house." The groups broke up and my dad grabbed my shoulder and asked, "Wait where are you going to go?" I turned and said, "I'm going to give them what they wanted… 7 fold." As I uttered the last word I turned and walked around the car and opened the door. I got in the car with my friends and brother, locked the seat belt, started the car and slammed on the gas.

We had gotten maybe a mile out before we saw a black SUV tailing us. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw a man leaning out the window. There was something in his hand… "Oh shit…. Get Down!" I yelled everyone in the car hit the floor just as several 5mm bullets obliterated the back window. John got up and reached into his holster and pulled his side arm. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at it, it looked like a USP .45 red dot, silencer, and an extended clip. I nodded as he leaned out the window and took three shots at the car tailing us. Only one of the shots hit the car, and it happened to hit the tire. The tire exploded and the car skidded to a halt. John got back in the car and smiled in contempt. I nodded my approval as we sped away on the now open highway.

About another 2 miles down there was the exit, we turned and got off the highway, and we were driving down the road towards my brother's house and saw another Black SUV. I sighed and we turned hard around the corner. The other car roared to life as we gained more and more speed down the open stretch of road. I pulled as many hard turns and short cuts I could take. But they just didn't let up, no matter where I went they were right behind me. I pulled into the park and we all scattered. I stood in the middle of the park, john, Vulpe, and Blaize stood somewhere in the surrounding woods. The other car pulled in behind mine, the doors opened and three men stepped out. Two had automatics and the third had what looked like a broadsword strapped to his side. I stood my ground and said "why are you trying to kill me?" the man with the sword smiled and said "we are only trying to keep this world pure." I narrowed my eyes and drew my sword. The other man did the same. He saw my sword and laughed in his sure victory. I had a sly smile and yelled, "Hybriddokitsune!" the sword shifted into its second stage with a white light that seemed to blind everyone in the immediate area. I stood in my black Kimono and held the sword at an angle in front of my body. The men opened their eyes and saw my transformation and lost their smug looks as the swordsman charged. He was fast but I was faster. I quickly sidestepped his blade and brought my foot up to meet his open face as I brought my sword around behind him. As my foot connected he lurched toward my waiting blade. It pierced his back with ease. The tip of the blade punctured the front of his sternum with a loud Crack! I took no pleasure in his death and looked up with a solemn look at the two other enemies. They had a look of surprise on their faces at the fact their leader had just died so easily. They brought up their Automatic rifles and fired on me. I caught a bullet in the right shoulder which brought me to my knees, my first time being shot. I stood as quickly as possible and made a break for the stone structure at the far side of the clearing. I rounded the corner and slid against the wall. The only thing keeping me up was my sword which was stabbed into the ground. I couldn't walk let alone fight. I leaned out and nodded toward a shadow in the tree across from me but behind the two firing at me. A few seconds after, two holes appeared in the faces of the enemies firing at me. I slowly stood and walked out from behind my cover. I continued toward the gate, and I was joined by my hidden friends and my brother. Since I couldn't drive I trusted my car and our lives to my brother. We set off to the house and this time it was me clawing the leather not Vulpe.

This might not be my best work but ive been off my game pretty much the last 2 months.

"Why didn't I get to say more than 2 lines?" (Blaize)

Because you have a lot on your mind right now

Well I got to get rid of it so I can say more crap like….

Don't you say it.

…..

Im serious.

…

I will kill you.

…..

I will… well… take you out of the story!

Fine…pickled cabbage….

Damnit!

Well everyone Remember to review and tell me truthfully what you think, now I just gotta kill him

Oh NOSE! RUN AWAY!


	7. Chapter 7 Healing Wounds

Hey I'm back, so I'm not dead! I know that a few of you have been waiting for the next chapter, and I will deliver. But my family and friends have noticed a slow change in my behavior and recommended I go to a psychiatrist. I did and I found out I am clinically depressed, no shit, so I spent that money to find out that I am what I already knew I was. Well enough about real me, where we left off Andrew got shot, johns awesome, Blaize is in 2 casts for saying the forbidden words, and Jade got left at the hospital for damage control, because the hospital took a lot of bullets and explosions. By the way there was going to be a lemon in this, but since it was based on a true event, my ex girlfriend said it was too personal. But still, I may just incorporate eqgz's idea of energy flows.

**WARNING** **TO ALL NON-FURRIES**, THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS CONTENT NOT FIT FOR YOUR EYES, ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE UNDER 16.

Healed Wounds

My car pulled around and into the drive. I stepped out while holding my shoulder with all the pressure I could possibly muster. Vulpe turned the car off and stepped out slowly. I looked over at him and noticed that he was wearing sunglasses. He raised his paw and slowly took them off as he exited the car. I sighed at my brother's movie movement quote. John got out and looked around. He had a crooked smirk on his face as he reached back in to grab his side arm. Blaize came to my side and looked at me and said "let go of your shoulder so I can keep pressure on." I nodded and let go he instantly grabbed my shoulder and ripped part of his shirt, and quickly wrapped it around my shoulder. I winced at the pain as I walked inside the house.

Jade had apparently gotten home before me. We walked inside and I was instantly greeted by a worried Jade. She grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I just waited and enjoyed the kiss. She pulled away and sighed in contempt. She looked me over until her eyes reached the bullet wound. She gasped covered her mouth. I said, "It's not that bad, the bullet went through." She put on an angry face and looked at my friends and brother. She asked "why did you let him get shot, he just came out of a coma and now he is fighting?" they quickly tried to explain themselves by saying that I told them to hide in the trees. Which was true but I was enjoying my brother and friends get the crap beaten out of them by my girlfriend. Then she turned to me with an angry face which quickly turned to tears. She grabbed me and pulled me close. She whispered into my ear, "I told you if you pulled anything like that I would rip your god damn balls off." My eyes just dilated as she continued "you're lucky I love you way too much to do that to you." I sighed and said, "Yeah I love everything about you." She smiled and asked, "Well what are you love most about me?" I thought about it a second and said, "first of all, your tail." "My tail?" she asked as she looked at her tail. "Yeah your tail, I love how it moves and it just makes you look amazing." She smiled and asked, "Anything else?" I pulled her closer and said, "Your eyes, your lips, your personality, your step-daughter, and especially your love." She just smiled and her cheeks turned a crimson that was even visible under her fur. I said, "Ok your turn, what do you like about me?" she snapped her attention back to me. She thought for a second and replied, "well I love your eyes, your fur, and….your body." I raised my eyebrow and asked, "You like my body? Why?" "Well," she said, "you may not believe it but you have a fairly muscular body. All I've seen is you upper body but I can tell that your father's genes had a strong effect on you." I smiled as she turned away and started walking down the hall. She swayed her tail in a slow, long drawn out way that drove me crazy.

I smiled and walked down the hall to the living room. I rounded the corner and spotted my mom and dad sitting on the couch, not doing anything but just sitting. Rika was chilling on the couch across the room and was the first to notice my arrival in the house. She jumped up and walked over to her mom's side and stood with her arms crossed and held her normal scowl. I smiled and shook my head at her predictable nature. I walked over to my mom and dad. They now looked at me and had taken notice of my shoulder, which was now bleeding profusely. My dad stood slowly, but my mom nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw the blood quickly exiting the bullet hole in my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder and put more pressure on it, as I walked to the medicine cabinet. I pulled it open and grabbed the antiseptic and bandages. I called John over and asked, "Can you make sure that the bullet went cleanly through?" He nodded and walked over to me. He looked at me and said, "If the bullet is still in there this is going to hurt like a bitch." I nodded and said, "Just do it john, I know how much this is going to hurt." He just smirked at my false confidence as he pulled away the bandages and looked into the bullet hole. He looked for about 30 seconds until he stood up and said, "Well I was right, this is going to hurt like a bitch." "Ah crap this is gonna suck." I dropped my head before I continued and said "just do it and try not to get blood all over the table." At the end I climbed up on the table and laid down on it. John moved to my left side with a knife and a pair of tongs. I groaned as I saw him move over me. I stopped him and said, "Wait! Dads, Vulpe, Blaize hold my arms and legs. I don't want to accidentally hurt john. My instincts could kick in and I could kill the person responsible for my pain." My father, brother, and friend moved to restrain me. I nodded to john, who nodded back and nodded to Shade, who nodded to Vulpe, who nodded back and nodded to Blaize who nodded back and nodded to me. I stopped nodding and said, "wait, no more nodding, its reminding me too much of that new family guy star wars Its A Trap." John rolled his eyes as he stuck the knife in the wound. I winced as the knife hit the exposed muscle. John pushed down to the bullet and scraped around the bullet and hit the bone. I yelled as my dark side took over as my body began to thrash against the people holding me down.

My Dark side said, "Release me or I will send you all to the Void myself." John kept on digging the bullet out. My body continued to thrash about as if I was not controlling it. Finally I heard the sound of metal on metal as the bullet exited my body and hit the tongs. My body went limp as I regained control. I sat up for a moment before quickly laying back down from the pain that went searing through my shoulder. John grabbed the antiseptic and poured it in a cloth. He pressed it into the wound and bandaged it quickly. My shoulder was now numb as I got off the table and walked to the stairs. I stopped and turned, "I know that this is probably the worst homecoming day ever, but I am exhausted from the escape, fight, and this escapade. I will see you all later today." I said. I walked up the stairs and turned into the hall that led to my room.

I opened the door and stumbled. But I never hit the ground. I felt two furry arms catch me before I impacted. I turned my head to look at my savior. "Thank you Jade, and can you help me to the bed?" Jade just smiled and shook her head. After about 30 seconds she replied as she helped me to the bed, "sure, and remember you owe me one." I smiled and said as I laid my broken body down on the bed, "By my count I owe you two." As I recalled when I woke up and saw her carrying me out of the woods after the attack that put me in a semi-comatose state. Jade sat on the side of the bed and looked at the ground and said, "If it weren't for me you wouldn't owe me at all." I rolled my eyes and said, "I am tired of you blaming yourself for **MY** mistake. You saved my life by carrying me out of the woods and to the hospital." She still looked at the floor. "You know what, come here for a minute." She looked at me for a moment before moving to lie down next to me. I looked at the ceiling for a minute before saying, "what happened was my fault, for one reason, I don't take rejection well. Ever since my first girlfriend Sarah cheated on me with one of my best friends, I have never trusted anyone of the opposite sex." She looked at me with a curious look and said, "What happened to you, tell me more." I sighed and looked into her eyes. I held my gaze for a while before saying, "alright I will tell you the story.

_**Flashback*******************************************************************************_

I was walking down the hall, age 13. I was depressed, emo, and alone. I dressed in all black, Black jeans, Black hoodie, black shoes, everything. I walked down the hall towards the double doors that led out to the parking lot. I felt a hand stop me, one of my only friends, besides Blaize who was not allowed in school, Sarah O'Conner. She was about 5'6 and had long brown hair. She had an amazing figure and knew it. She knew how to get what she wanted from guys. "Andrew, what is up with you today? You avoided all the people who care about you, didn't say a word in earth science, and ate nothing at lunch." I just shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just feel like I have nothing to live for here. All I have is pain, no love." She looked at me with caring eyes. I started to leave but she stopped me and asked, "Since you have no love, why don't we go out this Saturday? Dinner and a movie sound good?" and for the first time in a long time, I smiled. "Sure, that sounds great." I reached out my hand for a hand shake, but she shoved it away and pulled me into an embrace. I hugged her back and silently thanked who/what-ever gave e this chance.

That Saturday I dressed in a pair of khaki pants with a tribal print button down shirt with an alternating gray and black color pattern. My black combat boots were perfect for tonight, so I put them on and headed out the door. My brother was in the car and ready to drive me to Sarah's house to pick her up. I climbed into the car and smiled at my brother. He smiled back and pulled out of the driveway. He being 16 had his license. It took us about 10 minutes to get to Sarah's, and I got out and walked to the door. She opened it and had a blue jacket, black jeans, and a grey tank top. I smiled and said, "Well, I'm over dressed." She giggled and said "well let's go, and mind if I ask where we are going tonight?" I smiled and said, "Well one of my favorite places is Kobe's steakhouse and I think you should pick the movie." She smiled and said, "Perfect, and why don't we skip the movie and just go walk in the park?" I nodded and smiled. About 15 minutes later we got to Kobe's steakhouse. I stepped out and walked to the other side of the car. I opened the door and helped Sarah out of the car. She smiled at me. I shut the door, and checked with Vulpe who handed me his Debit Card and said, "Take good care of her." I thanked him and followed Sarah in. We ate fairly quickly and paid just as quickly. We walked out and across the street to the park. It took us about 25 minutes to finish the loop around the park. All the while we were just talking and enjoying each other's presence. She stopped me and said, "Andrew, I know that this is sudden but I think that I love you." I smirked and said, "You know, I think I love you too." She smiled as she leaned in and cocked her head. I followed in suit and our lips met and didn't part for a good two minutes. We met Vulpe back in the parking lot and drove Sarah home. Outside her house she and I got out of the car and walked to her door. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I leaned in for one last kiss and she did the same. We were there in that position for maybe a minute before we heard footsteps coming to the door. We broke the kiss as the door opened to reveal Sarah's uptight father. I smiled and said, "Good evening Mr. O'Conner." He smiled and replied, "Good evening to you two Andrew. You know if my little girl is going to date someone, I'm glad it was you. I am confident that you are a great match for her, and won't break her heart." I smiled and said, "Well I've known Sarah for a number of years, I know everything about her. So I think that this relationship will hold." He smiled and walked away after wishing me luck. I turned my attention back to Sarah and said, "Well I would kiss you again but I'm afraid your dad is secretly going to get the shotgun" she laughed at my bad joke and kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, see you on Monday. Or maybe sooner?" Sarah said the last part with more of a flirty/seductive tone. I smiled and said, "You know that I'm not like that, but I appreciate the offer." She made a loud pouty "humph" and crossed her arms and made about the cutest face I have ever seen. I leaned down and said, "What the hell." I leaned in and kissed her. She was the one to break the kiss. She looked up at me and said, "Well I had a great time yada yadda yada." I smiled and said, "Good bye, see you soon." I turned to leave and saw Vulpe in the car grinning ear to ear and nodding his head slowly. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. He laughed and started the car. We drove back to my house laughing. The next 2 months were uneventful, Sarah and I went out, and I didn't end up sleeping with her, but I did pleasure her a lot. I got pretty good at it too. After the 2 months went by, I was completely in love with her and would do anything for her. I went to her house one day and her dad said she wasn't there. So I tried her cell, nothing. I sighed and thought about what I could do. I realized that I hadn't seen Jacob in a while, so I went to my friend Jacob's house to see him. I knocked on the front door, and it just opened. I walked in and found Jacob under Sarah, who was riding his dick. I stood for a moment while my brain registered what was going on in front of me. Jacob saw me first and said, "Andrew, it's not what it looks like!" my eye twitched from the blatant lie that was put before me and I yelled at the top of my lungs, "What your dick isn't in my girlfriend right now? Because I'm not blind, and I see exactly what is going on," at this point Sarah had stopped and gotten off of Jacob and was sitting next to him on the couch with her head down, "and Sarah we're done. I will never talk to you two again!" I flipped them both off while leaving. I walked home the long way and cried all the way home. Sarah had my heart and smashed it with a stone. I was so confused, part of me wanted to go home and just seclude myself in a room, a second part of me wanted to go on a killing spree and watch the blood of the guilty flow from their lacerated bodies, and yet another part of me wanted to find Blaize and just cry into his shoulder and talk to him for hours, he was my best friend and knew me for a long time, Blaize was more like my brother than my brother because he was always involved with school and was leaving the country soon.

For the remainder of my 8th grade year I was more depressed than ever and had no one but Blaize and my family. I walked the halls with my hood up and got picked on a lot more. Sarah did not let up and always tried to use her body to get me back. I just gave her the cold shoulder and kept walking. Jacob stayed away for fear of my wrath I guess. Since then I had not trusted anyone outside of my family. (From here on Blaize is basically family) But I did end up opening up again to another girl. Unfortunately she was a bitch just like Sarah. I asked her out and she said yes, but when I went to her house to pick her up, she turned out to be a digimon hater and tried to "cleanse" me from the earth with a 30 OT 6 rifle. I just ran, she wasn't a very good shot.

_**END FLASHBACK*************************************************************************_

"From then on, I just hated the world for what it did to me." I said as I ended the story. She looked up at me and said nothing. She just grabbed my shoulders and pulled us together. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cocked her head. I took the hint and moved my head closer to hers. Our lips met and my tongue found its way into her mouth and we just sat there for a while. Jade broke the kiss after a while and said, "you know that in the US this would be statutory rape right?" I was confused and asked, "What do you mean?" Jade said with a frown, "well your 16 and I'm a legal adult." I frowned and said, "but you are a digimon, I'm half digimon and there are different rules in the US."Jade looked up and said with a confused look on her face, "what do you mean? Digimon are considered different than people?" I nodded and said, "Yes, we are considered below people, right above animals. But Hybrids are so uncommon, that people like me, are actually hated and ostracized by most people." She shook her head and said, "well I actually find your cross genes fairly sexy." A seductive look coming across her face, and all I could do was smile at her. Jade continued "and I need to go to kitsune valley to see my family anyway, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I happily nodded and asked, "Well, who is going with us?" Jade replied, "Well anyone can go if they want to. Rika was already going, but I think that Blaize, Vulpe, and your parents should go as well." I thought for a moment before asking, "What about John?" Jade thought for a short time before saying, "well he can go if he wants. I just didn't think that he would find it that interesting." I nodded and said, "Ok we're set, we will go in the morning." She smiled and said, "Well in that case maybe we should celebrate your good health and our trip tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "How would we go about doing that?" She smiled as she moved off the side of the bed and slowly walked to the door, swaying her tail slowly, and closed and locked the door. A smile crept across her face as she walked back to me. I mirrored her smile while showing a bit of my canines in the right side of my jaw. She walked slowly and swayed her hips and tail in a way that made my heart skip a beat. She just kept coming until she was about a foot from the bed, at this point I was sitting up on the bed. She stopped and leaned down and grabbed my chin and pulled hers closer to me. We just sat there for about 90 seconds before she broke it and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I knew what was coming and i grabbed the bottom of my shirt and took it off just slow enough to torture her. I could hear her whimper as I the shirt uncovered my abs and Pecs. I smiled as I pulled the shirt over my head and flexed every muscle in my upper body. She moved up to me and wrapped her arms around my chest, remember that she is now taller than me (only for a bit), and looked me dead in the eyes, I looked up at her face and leaned up to her face. She leaned down and our lips met yet again. I felt the button on my jeans pop lose. I looked at her hands that had now traveled down to my Jeans. She let them fall as I said, "you know it's not fair that I'm the only one that has to undress for this." She laughed and said, "Well I could get the cloths that I wore from your drawer." I smiled and said "no need but now I'm in control, deal?" she faked a pout and said, "Fine, females are supposed to be submissive anyway." I shook my head and used my enhanced strength to lift her off her feet bridal style and carry her to the bed. I put her down and walked over to the light switch and dimmed the lights till they were just dark enough to see across the room with maximum effort. I phased out and went to my room in America. I grabbed the hidden bottle Champagne and 2 glasses I had in my vent. I phased back to see jade looking around for me. I phased next to her and said, "miss me?" she jumped and said "you son of a bitch you scared me." I chuckled as I popped the cork on the bottle, and poured the champagne into the two glasses. I handed one to Jade and lifted my own and she lifted hers to meet my glass the hit with a clink! And we drank the glasses of alcohol quickly. We repeated this until the bottle was gone. Since she was a digimon she just expelled the alcohol out of her system and I did the same with some of the alcohol but since I am half human I could not do it with all of the alcohol in my blood. Jade leaned on top of me and straddled my waist and sat up. I rolled her over so that I was on top of her. I put my hand on her stomach as I pushed all of my energy I had stored away for attacks into my hand. As the energy flowed from my palm and into her digital body it let out a red and silver light, she moaned in pleasure as my code and hers mixed. She pushed back up into my chest with her own energy. She traced blue sparkling ripples down my chest down to my waist. The room was lit up by our energy transfer. My brother knocked on the door a few times but stopped when he heard moans from the room. I heard him walk back down the hall before turning my attention back to the beautiful vixen I had pinned on my bed. A good hour passed before we were both exhausted, she laid her head down on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She whispered "I love you so much." I smiled and whispered back "I love you more than the earth under our feet, more than the sun, the moon, more than the stars, more than life itself. I would give my life for yours 100 times over if need be. My only wish is to live a life of happiness with you and rika." She smiled and nuzzled my chest with her head. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Whew! Another chapter done

Jade: I thought it ended too soon. I would have loved to just lay there a while longer

Well then, I guess we could always make up for lost time

Jade: what about the readers? They are still sitting there.

Oh yeah, well thanks for reading my new chapter, sorry it took so long but I had a big case of writers block. Well, see ya! I'm gonna go sleep with my girlfriend!


End file.
